


alibabas adventures in sindria

by sunflowerfaun



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Three alibabas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerfaun/pseuds/sunflowerfaun
Summary: alibaba is a big fat mess





	alibabas adventures in sindria

**Author's Note:**

> i dont think any of this is good

Alibaba is fucking lost like yhe goddamn idiot he is. He cries ehile walking through thr sindrian palacr.

 

“im so stupid” alibaba says for thr 500th fuckgin time. We know alibaba. Hes crying. What a bitch.

 

He walks into a room. This seems like a rogooe plqf3 to hang out in for no fuckign reason. Ge opens the door and lets himself in

 

“my hosue now” he says and immediateky syops crying. Not today satan

 

Then he heara gootsteps and remembers that it isnt his hosue. Oops. He hid3s.

 

The door opens and un walks.....aliabab!

 

But wait, hes alibaba. The fukc?

 

The nee alibaba us crying. Eow, what a tool.

 

“i cant believe how kcuc of. Bitch i am”

 

Alivaab is offended. His hand touches his chest in offenxe. He is not bitc.  He is aliba fucktin baba. Parta mostky unkwow

 

The new aliabab suddenky stopa crying. Aliaba hold his vrwtay.

 

“whis rhese” nrw akaiba asks. Hr snuffles and holds his chest out to assert his doninance. Alibaba does the same and steps out.

 

“ita me, the real alibaba” says the real akiabab.

 

New aliabab gapes. Why is therw abither alibaba. Why ia thr author changitn points of view. No ineknoes  except.  ...the third alibaba who ealks in, new new alibaba.

 

“gey guys whats up” saya new new alibaba. He starts to walk to alibaab but nrw aliabab pulls out a gun and shoots new nre aliabab in the chest. Akibaba pulls ouy a nither gun and shoots him also. New nre alibaba lies in a pool of hsis blood.

 

“wow, says ne waliaba. “i feel like ee really bondrd while killing new new aliabab.”

 

Alibaba nods and smiles at nee new alibabas corps3. “ee should make out” he says.

 

New aloabab smiles and struts kinda sexily to aliaba. Alibaba is impatient. He grabs new alibabas rope and tugs him fotward, but liyyle does he know, this kills mew alibaba. Whay a fucking danger hazard.

 

“nn,o” alibaba cries. Whats he supposed to do noe.?

 

Just then, rhrerws a flash of light and in comes......hfual!

 

“HEGOW’ says judal loojgigb really gay. “im hrre for your pickel”

 

Alibaba svreams. “take nee alibaba and ne wnenw alivabsd!”

 

“im only interest in alibabss who werent murdered” says hudal and he swing his wand in a gay fashion. Alibabs dick falls off.

 

“noooo enot my dicj” alubabs cries agaun. Just then, the door to the palace opens and hakuryeu walks in

 

“damn it jufsl i told u to syop cutting off divks.”

 

Jufal criu3s and leaves vua winfow. Hakuryuu looks at the corpeses of new laaiaba and new new aliaba. “what the fuck” he says and then deices that laiaba must die. “new new alaiab shouldve lived” he says, and a cythe appears out of nowhere and he stabs laisbs in the butthoel.

 

“goodbye forever” hakuryuu says. “now hakumor can becone canon”

 

“no” alibaba moans. “but....i shupepd juhaku”

 

Hakuryuu smiels. “i have two hands” he tellls him, but his left hand falls off right then immediately. Hakuryuu screams and ruans out of the room leavifn akiabab to bpled out and die .

 

The end...or is it.......

  



End file.
